tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Snow for Thomas
No Snow for Thomas is the seventeenth (twenty-third in Australia) episode of the seventeenth season. Plot It is a snowy day, but Thomas does not want to wear his snowplough. So he tricks his driver into saying his snowplough does not fit and has to be removed. He leaves it on a siding and pretends he does not know where it is when asked by Emily when he returns to Tidmouth Sheds that night. The Fat Controller has no choice but to leave Thomas in his shed and send Emily out to clear the tracks on Thomas' branch line instead. At first, Emily is angry to have to clear the snow, but after seeing children playing, she changes her mind. She clears the tracks in no time and when she reaches Dryaw Station, the Fat Controller lets her take Annie and Clarabel along the branch line. When Thomas sees Emily having fun in the snow and taking Annie and Clarabel out, he feels like he is missing out the events. Thomas decides to try and find his snowplough so he can join in with the fun, but as he steams along the snowy rails, he discovers the sidings had not been cleared yet. He cannot find his plough so he decides to try and find Emily instead. But it begins to snow and very soon, he gets stuck. Emily, however, uncovers his plough and soon finds Thomas in the drift. She rescues him and gives him his snowplough. The Fat Controller is cross that Thomas hid his snowplough and makes Thomas clear the snow for Emily the next day! But Thomas learns his lesson and promises he will always wear his snowplough during the winter. Emily then brings him to the slope where the children are playing to enjoy the snow. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Some children also speak; They were most likely voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the UK and Jules de Jongh in the US. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the seventeenth season. * This episode marks the return of Dryaw in CGI. * This episode is similar to Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough. * This is the second time Emily pulls Annie and Clarabel, with the first time being in Emily's New Coaches. Goofs * Snow can be seen inside Tidmouth Sheds. * Emily turns around between arriving at Tidmouth Sheds and leaving with Annie and Clarabel. * Before it snows at Tidmouth Sheds, James is to the far left of the sheds, whilst going right, Henry is in the next berth, then Gordon is in the next berth between Henry and Percy. But after it snows, Gordon and Henry move over one spot to the left and James takes Gordon's spot. * In the aerial shot of Thomas having his snowplough fitted he does not have snow on him, but in the next shot he does. * It is said that Thomas plays a trick on his driver, but the crew member who removes the snowplough is actually his fireman. Merchandise * Books - No Snow for Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:NoSnowforThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:NoSnowforThomasChineseTitleCard.jpeg|Chinese title card File:NoSnowforThomasNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:NoSnowforThomasGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:NoSnowforThomasRussianTitleCard.png|Russian title card File:NoSnowforThomasGermanTitleCard.jpeg|German title card File:NoSnowforThomas1.png File:NoSnowforThomas79.png File:NoSnowforThomas2.png File:NoSnowforThomas3.png File:NoSnowforThomas4.png File:NoSnowforThomas5.png File:NoSnowforThomas6.png File:NoSnowforThomas7.png File:NoSnowforThomas8.png File:NoSnowforThomas9.png File:NoSnowforThomas10.png File:NoSnowforThomas11.png File:NoSnowforThomas12.png File:NoSnowforThomas13.png File:NoSnowforThomas14.png File:NoSnowforThomas15.png File:NoSnowforThomas16.png File:NoSnowforThomas17.png File:NoSnowforThomas18.png File:NoSnowforThomas19.png File:NoSnowforThomas20.png File:NoSnowforThomas21.png File:NoSnowforThomas22.png File:NoSnowforThomas23.png File:NoSnowforThomas24.png File:NoSnowforThomas25.png File:NoSnowforThomas26.png File:NoSnowforThomas27.png File:NoSnowforThomas28.png File:NoSnowforThomas29.png File:NoSnowforThomas30.png File:NoSnowforThomas31.png File:NoSnowforThomas32.png File:NoSnowforThomas33.png File:NoSnowforThomas34.png File:NoSnowforThomas35.png File:NoSnowforThomas36.png File:NoSnowforThomas37.png File:NoSnowforThomas38.png File:NoSnowforThomas39.png File:NoSnowforThomas80.png File:NoSnowforThomas40.png File:NoSnowforThomas41.png File:NoSnowforThomas42.png File:NoSnowforThomas43.png File:NoSnowforThomas44.png File:NoSnowforThomas45.png File:NoSnowforThomas46.png File:NoSnowforThomas47.png File:NoSnowforThomas48.png File:NoSnowforThomas49.png File:NoSnowforThomas50.png File:NoSnowforThomas51.png File:NoSnowforThomas52.png File:NoSnowforThomas53.png File:NoSnowforThomas54.png File:NoSnowforThomas55.png File:NoSnowforThomas56.png File:NoSnowforThomas57.png File:NoSnowforThomas59.png File:NoSnowforThomas60.png File:NoSnowforThomas61.png File:NoSnowforThomas62.png File:NoSnowforThomas81.png File:NoSnowforThomas63.png File:NoSnowforThomas64.png File:NoSnowforThomas65.png File:NoSnowforThomas66.png File:NoSnowforThomas67.png File:NoSnowforThomas68.png File:NoSnowforThomas69.png File:NoSnowforThomas70.png File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:NoSnowforThomas72.png File:NoSnowforThomas73.png File:NoSnowforThomas74.png File:NoSnowforThomas75.png File:NoSnowforThomas76.png File:NoSnowforThomas77.png File:NoSnowforThomas78.png File:NoSnowforThomas82.png File:NoSnowforThomas83.png File:NoSnowForThomas(book).png|Book Episode File:No Snow for Thomas - British Narration|UK Narration File:No Snow For Thomas - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video